


All I Want For Christmas Is Pie

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Cas wants to close the bakery for the night, but Dean really wants some pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is some Christmas fluff and nonsense that I came up with. The bad jokes are not mine, I swear!

Cas was getting ready to lock up for the night; this close to Christmas the bakery was insanely busy, and he just wanted to crawl upstairs to his apartment and rest for a few hours.

As he walked towards the door a clearly drunk elf crashed through it. Was it an elf? No, of course not, it was a customer that Cas recognised, wearing an elf outfit. A very attractive customer that Cas had not secretly been thinking about or trying to work up the nerve to talk to. Dean? Yes, Cas had seen him in the bakery before with his brother Sam, and his name was definitely Dean.

"I’m sorry Dean," he said "I’m closing for the night."

"But I need pie" said Dean, as he swayed drunkenly.

"I don’t think that’s a very good idea, do you? In your condition you would probably vomit it back up."

"In my condition? Wait, am I pregnant?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "I think you need to go home and sleep it off Dean."

"Pieeeee" slurred Dean.

"Come on Dean" said Cas. "I really need to go to bed now." Oh shit, did he really just mention to Dean about going to bed?

"Yes, let’s… bed" said Dean. "Er… what’s your name, blue eyes?"

"My name is Castiel, but most people call me Cas."

"Cas-tiel. Ok, let’s go."

"No Dean, you need to go home."

"Shit" Dean exclaimed. "I can’t, I lost Santa. He was going to take me… sleigh." Dean laughed then, and sat down heavily on a seat near the door.

Cas was so tired he was about to lose the spirit of Christmas altogether and turn into Scrooge if Dean did not leave right now. "Please…" he started.

"Cas-tiel" Dean said "I need to test your pies, I’m from elf and safety." He roared with laughter, until he started to look a bit green.

Cas tried very hard not to laugh too, but this drunken elf was wearing down his resistance. Still, he tried another tactic to get him to leave. "Dean, why don’t we ring your brother Sam and ask him to come and get you?"

"Ahh, Sammy. He told me to talk to you, cos he knows I like you… Cas-tiel."

Cas blushed furiously as he supressed a smile. "Oh, that’s… nice."

"Nice? Nice? Do you know what’s nice? Your pie. I need pie."

"Ok Dean, I’ll give you some pie. But then you have to leave."

"And coffee. Mmm… coffee."

Cas went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee and cut a slice of pie. He was startled when, a couple of minutes later, Dean appeared behind him.

"Heya Cas" he said, sounding a little less drunk. "Pie?"

"Yes, sit back down and I’ll bring it through to you."

Dean almost left the kitchen, but he glanced up and smiled mischievously. "Mistletoe" he said. "That means we have to kiss."

 _Gabriel_ thought Cas. _I’m going to kill him._

Dean puckered his lips and closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss he was sure was coming.

"I’m sorry Dean" said Cas. "We don’t know each other, it would be inappropriate."

"Sure we do" said Dean, looking very disappointed. "You know that my name is Dean, and that I have a brother Sammy. I like to come in here and buy pie and look at the very handsome owner. You are Cas-tiel and you give free food to customers who can’t afford to pay and you take your leftover food to the homeless shelter."

Dean looked like that speech had been a little too taxing for his still fairly drunk brain, so Cas moved closer to grab him if he fell. They made eye contact, and stood staring at each other for far longer than would normally be considered comfortable. As they moved ever closer to each other Cas noticed that his heart was thumping much faster than usual, and his breathing had become shallow.

They were now mere millimetres apart, and Cas could feel Dean’s breath. _Fuck it_ he thought, _this attractive, adorable man wants to kiss you. Just do it!_

So he closed the last bit of space between them and their lips met in a burst of fireworks. When they eventually pulled apart (because they both needed to breathe at some point), they smiled shyly at each other.

"Do you know what I really want for Christmas Cas?" Dean asked coyly.

"No," he replied, thinking _me? Please let it be me._

"Pie. I want pie."

_Oh._

"And I would also like a date with the most handsome baker in town."

_Oh._

"Well you’ll have to give me his number so that I can ask him" said Cas, with a smirk on his face.

"Cas, what’s your number?"

"I can’t remember. You’ll need to come upstairs to my apartment so that I can find it for you."

 _Oh_ , thought Dean. _Happy Christmas to me._


End file.
